


Harry Potter and The Orgy of The Pheonix

by Aerostarm



Series: Harry Potter and The Great Gryffindorgy [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:53:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26883193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerostarm/pseuds/Aerostarm
Summary: This is a sequel to my previous work, The Gryffindor Orgy, please read that one first so you can enjoy this one more.
Series: Harry Potter and The Great Gryffindorgy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989376
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	1. Boredom at Privet Drive

“AND… YOU ARE NOW EXPELLED FROM HOGWARTS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE!!!”  
He had just saved Dudley from an attack from a dementor and suddenly he was the bad guy. Harry looked to his uncle and saw him give the most disgusted look he had ever seen and Vernon hissed.  
“Justicessss...”

These were the words that echoed in Harry’s brain for what felt like ours. Harry was furious at the injustice he felt at that moment, it boiled in his veins and spilt over as he kicked his sideboard. He gently sat on his bed and rested his beating head on his palms. What could possibly help him now, he was expelled from school and had nowhere to go?

Suddenly he looked up and noticed a great, eagle owl flutter into his room, its grey feathers littered his room as he dropped a tiny letter that said, ‘From Fleur’. He opened the letter and inside was a set of photos which brought a smile to Harry’s face.

Harry lifted the note, it read.  
Dear Harry  
I am going to miss you now that I’m back home. I know you hate it at your uncle’s, so I sent you these so you wouldn’t feel too lonely.

He looked through the pages and couldn’t help but chuckle. Fleur had several pictures of her completely naked. She was posed uniquely for each and every one. He looked through them and started to feel a particular tightness in his underwear.

He climbed onto his bed and went under the covers, with all his pictures at his fingertips. He unzipped his trousers and pulled them down, next he grabbed each side of his boxers and out sprung his fully erect penis. He took it in one hand and took all the pictures in the other.

He gently and slowly stroked up and down his shaft, feeling electricity coursing through him. He looked at the first picture, they moved as most magical photos did. The photo was of Fleur bent over with her hands leaning on her bed and her ass lifted into the air for full display, it still had red marks from when she obtained the hardest whipping she had ever received in her last year. Harry expected that the camera was charmed to take pictures by itself.

The next picture was her on all fours, crawling up to the camera, blowing kisses. She looked so good, her skin glowed like the moon and was smooth like water. Every aspect of her was something worth looking at.

The next picture featured the Veela sitting on her bed with her legs spread wide open with one hand in between them and one stroking her lips. Harry could notice the finest details in the picture, its quality was surprisingly high.

The next photo, pictured Fleur on her knees in the frog pose with her hands in between her legs, looking up at the camera ready to be ordered around like a mule. Fleur’s hair whisped in front of her, it was a glossy, golden blond and was long enough to cover her breasts if angled right.

The final photo was the best yet. Fleur had cast a spell that tied her hands to an invisible post above her. Then there was some sort of charm cast on several whips that were lashing her. This picture played these movements over and over again for the infinite enjoyment of Harry. 

He carried on stroking until he eventually came and semen splattered all over the pictures. To his amusement and relief, it was clearly cast with a charm and the liquids simply rolled off.

That night Harry went to bed and wondered how he would get to school. But now With post nut clarity, he could be calm before making a rash decision.


	2. Nymphadora Tonks

It was a quiet midnight in Privet drive at the Dursley’s, the stars shone dimly and the street lights limply lit up the roads. The avenue was quiet and little was going on (as usual). Harry could hear the Dursleys below bickering and chatting. 

Apparently, they had won an award for the best-kept garden in the neighbourhood and they wanted to look good for whatever they were going to. Uncle Vernon had, for the first time, let Harry stay home alone in the house. 

As soon as the three left Harry couldn’t help but think of all the things he could do now he was alone. He reached into his cupboard and took the photos Fleur had sent him. He sat on his covers and began to flick through them.

He once again reached down to his...BONK BONK BONK!!! Suddenly a loud thud came from the front door. Someone was knocking. But before he could cover himself, in entered a young witch. She looked to be in her early twenties and had violet hair and a pretty face.

“Whatcha’ Harry! ”  
She said.  
“Oh, umm.”  
“I’m Nymphadora Tonks, but I don’t like my first name, so call me Tonks. We’re here to rescue you.”  
“Oh, umm, great.”  
Harry said nervously.  
“I see that I’ve interrupted something. Hehe, don’t worry about it, I’ll give you a proper introduction to myself in a second. Quickly get ready before the others see you like this.”  
Tonks added.

Harry quickly got ready in full view of Tonks and started to pack his things. But a few moments later in came a familiar face. It was Remus Lupin.  
“Hello Harry, I see you’ve met Tonks.”  
“Professor Lupin, it’s so good to see you again!”  
Harry replied.  
“Oh, no. Not professor anymore.”

Lupin was Harry’s defence against the dark arts teacher at Hogwarts in his third year. He taught Harry how to deal with a Boggart and the very impressive feat of summoning a Patronus, as well as many other useful tricks and tips. Lupin was also close friends with Sirius Black (Harry’s Godfather) and was Harry’s best D.A.D.A teacher yet.

Another man entered Harry’s bedroom.  
“How are ya, Harry?”  
“Oh, Hi Professor Moody.”  
Harry replied.  
“I guess I never got round to much teachin’, did I? *chuckle*”  
Moody said. Moody was Harry’s defence against the dark arts teacher in his fourth year. However, within a few weeks, an imposter kidnapped Moody and disguised himself as him using polyjuice potion. This imposter was later revealed to be the famous death eater, Barty Crouch Jr, son of famous Ministry official and politician, Barty Crouch.

Harry was greeted by yet another person entering his room.  
“How are ya, Harry.”  
A Jamaican voice called out.  
“You haven't met me yet. I’m Kingsley Shacklebolt.”  
Harry had not met Kingsley before but heard only good about him. He was a ministry official and politician and said he would run to be minister for magic after the war would end.

“Emmeline Vance. A pleasure to meet you.”  
Another voice called. A middle-aged witch with dark red hair spoke gently.

“Sturgis Podmore. It’s good to finally meet you, Harry.”  
Sturgis was a middle-aged blond wizard with a geometrically square jaw and a straw hat that made it look as if his head was thatched together.

“Hestia Jones, It’s good to meet you in person.”  
Hestia was a young wizard with black hair and red cheeks. She looked to be one of the youngest second only to Nymphadora Tonks herself.

Next, a wheezy voice spoke.  
“I’m Elphias Doge, a pleasure to meet you.”  
“Hello.”  
Harry replied. Elphias was a very old wizard and was close friends with Dumbledore. He worked as a ministry of Magic jurist and was among some of the senior members of Wizengamot.

Finally, another voice spoke excitedly.  
"Delighted, Mr Potter, just can't tell you, Diggle's the name, Dedalus Diggle."  
"I've seen you before! You bowed to me once in a shop."  
Harry replied.  
"He remembers! Did you hear that? He remembers me!"  
Dedalus was an excitable and visibly small wizard and He was thought to have been responsible for a downpour of shooting stars in Kent to celebrate the downfall of Lord Voldemort, an act that was deemed foolish and irresponsible by Professor McGonagall.

“Alright, we’re going to go downstairs and wait for confirmation to go, someone help Harry pack up.”  
Lupin said.  
“I’ll do it.”  
Tonks said very quickly.  
“Alright, meet us downstairs when you’re finished.”  
Lupin said quickly.

Once the group had left, Tonks looked around at Harry’s room.   
“Do you think the violet suits me? I think it makes me look a bit peaky.”  
Tonks stated, peering into Harry’s mirror.   
“Yeah, I think it does.”  
She added. Her violet hair suddenly changed to a deep shade of purple.  
“How did you do that?”  
Harry asked.  
“I’m a metamorphagus. I can change my form whenever I want, but not my gender.”  
She replied, still examining Harry’s messy room. The first thing she noticed about the Dursleys is that they were very clean, unnaturally clean, that’s why she preferred Harry’s room, it felt lived in. Harry started to grab different wizarding items and store them in his luggage trying to get them to fit.

“Wait, let me do it. It’ll take less time.”  
She gave her wand a flick and all of Harry’s robes, books and other wizarding belongings hovered into his bags and packed themselves away quite nicely.

Tonks bent down and started to lock Harry’s bags. Harry couldn’t help but stare straight to Tonk’s ass. It was large and muscular and a good sight to look at given that Tonks was wearing tight jeans. Once she had finished she looked at Harry and noticed a firm bulge in his trousers.  
“Did you like the view?”  
She asked seductively.  
“Oh, ummm.”  
“Ha, wanna see some more? Don’t be shy...”  
She asked.  
“Yeah.”  
Harry said, rather bluntly.

Tonks unbuttoned her shirt, then she lifted off her hoodie to reveal her last layer of clothing. She took that off too and showed off her breasts to Harry, giving them a little squeeze.   
“I can see that bulge of your’s throbbing. We’re riding on brooms and you can’t ride with that monster on you.”

Tonks took all the rest of her clothes off until she was completely naked. She walked up to Harry and started to engage in a passionate kiss meanwhile stroking the growing protrusion in His trousers. Tonks got onto her knees and dragged Harry’s trousers and underwear down.

Out-sprung a penis of huge proportions, Tonks took it in her hands and gave a look of shock.  
“Holy Merlin, Harry! You’re huge!”  
Tonks started to stroke the shaft up and down. She could feel it quiver and throb in her gentle grip. She placed her mouth to the tip and started to suck on Harry’s length. She started off quite slow, gently going from base to tip and back. Then she started to go faster. Harry grabbed the back of her amethyst hair and force fucked her mouth, he pushed harder and harder until he pulled out to give her a breather. 

She gasped for air, her chest lifting and dropping with her heavy breaths. She looked up and gave Harry an encouraging smile. He grabbed his member and placed it on Tonks’ lips and within a moment he started his onslaught again. Harry started to pump again, touching the back of Tonks’ throat. He would occasionally pull out and slap Tonks across her pretty face but wouldn’t give her much time to breath.

Harry kept this going for a few minutes until he started to feel especially close to cumming. He pulled out one last time and splattered semen all over Tonks, coating her with his liquids. Tonks gave one more smile and said.  
“Wow, Harry! That was fun, we should do this more often.”

She gave her wand a flick and the stains on her disappeared and she looked totally normal apart from extra red cheeks and slightly ruffled up hair. The two got ready to go and came downstairs to meet with the rest of the advance guard.

“Good, you're just in time, we got the green flag a moment ago.”  
Lupin said simply. Moody smacked the ground with his staff and a broomstick shot itself into the hand of each wizard there. Just before they left Moody passed Harry a note and said.  
“Read it and remember it.”  
The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix can be found at number 12, Grimmauld Place, London.


	3. Grimmauld place

Harry and the group mounted their brooms, cast their invisibility charms and at the signal of Moody approval, they were off. Harry was one of the best flyers in school, so him zooming in and out of traffic, buildings, clouds and bridges was little effort for him. 

The trip wasn’t especially long, but it wasn’t very pleasant either. The rain was constantly splattering against everyone and the cold led to everyone figuratively freezing their brooms off. But within a few more minutes Moody started to descend until they reached a small, dark street. The group landed and Harry noticed a sign that read ‘Grimmauld Place’. He looked at the numbers on each house and read them out in his head.  
“‘9, 10, 11...13, 14.’”

Suddenly, seemingly out of nowhere, an entire house appeared in between number 11 and 13. The party entered. The house was dusty and dark, but Harry could hear voices he recognised coming from the room in front of him. As he walked to the room he was greeted with the pleasant sight of Molly Weasley.  
“Oh, Harry, it’s lovely to see you!”  
She held him in a rib-cracking hug before examining him at arm's length.  
“You’re looking a bit peaky: you need feeding up, but you’ll have to wait a bit for dinner I'm afraid.”  
She turned to a gang of wizards behind her and whispered.  
“He’s just arrived, the meeting has started.”

Harry followed her in but she held out an arm and said.  
“I’m sorry Harry, the meeting is only for members of the Order of the Phoenix. You’ll have to go with Ron and Hermione upstairs.”

Harry walked upstairs and was greeted by the pair in the room discussing something. As Harry entered Hermione embraced him with another rib-cracking hug.  
“You’re here!”

After the group discussed what they missed and what happened to Harry. Hermione and Ron explained the Order Of The Phoenix to Harry and what it represented. After this, he left to see Ginny. 

He entered the corridor and started to wander to the other room in the house but before he could knock he heard a great crack behind him. He turned around and saw Fred and George Weasley appear behind him.  
“Hello, Harry.”  
Said Fred and George, beaming at him.  
“I see you’ve passed your apparition test.”  
Harry said.   
“With distinction.”  
They replied.

After Harry spoke with the twins for a bit he knocked on Ginny’s door.  
“Come in.”  
A voice spoke. Harry entered and was greeted by the redhead.  
“Oh, hello Harry. You’re here. It’s good to see you.”  
“Hi, Ginny.”  
He replied.  
“How was the Dursleys’?”  
Ginny asked.  
“Awful, as usual.”  
Harry said, glumly.  
“Well, I can always make you feel better…”  
Ginny said, seductively.  
“I am sure you can.”  
Harry replied, with a grin.

Ginny dragged Harry onto her bed to lie face up with the redhead on top of him. The two engaged in a passionate kiss. Ginny started to stroke the growing bulge in Harry’s crotch. As it became firm she moved downwards. She removed what covered Harry’s length and started to pump her hand up and down.

She smoothly wrapped her mouth around the tip of his penis and pumped with her hand. Her tongue went in circles around the bellend of Harry, stimulating him strongly. She kept going until streaks of semen flowed out of Harry and into Ginny’s mouth. Once the pair had finished they got ready and went to meet in Ron, Harry and Hermione’s room.


	4. A Late Meeting

A few days had passed since Harry’s first arrival at Grimmauld place, he was reunited with the Weasleys and Sirius and was surrounded by people he really liked, plus he was meeting new wizards and witches. One of those people was Nymphadora Tonks; she was a young, clumsy but very pretty witch with the unique ability to be a metamorphagus.

Harry and she had had their fair share of interactions and she was now hearing about the Gryffondor’s weekly orgy held in their common room.  
“Yeah, we do all kinds of stuff.”  
Hermione said.  
“Wow! A shame I can’t join.”  
Tonks replied, disappointedly.  
“Well, then we should make the most of our time here with you.”  
Ron replied, rather smoothly.  
“I know I certainly wouldn’t mind that!”  
Tonks replied, happily.

Dinner was a few hours ago, and most of the house was asleep so it was just Hermione, Ron, Harry and Tonks conversing as they sat on the large double bed, (This was Regulus’s old room so it had a king-sized double bed).  
“So, what are you into?”  
Harry asked.  
“I like it rough, I’m totally into getting choked, spanked and insulted.”  
She announced.  
“Oh, well I love a bit of that too.”  
Harry followed.  
“Well, why don’t you show me then?”  
Tonks replied.  
“Gladly.”  
Harry replied, happily.

Tonks and the two boys stood up. Ron lent in behind her and started squeezing her luscious bottom while Harry walked in front and started to kiss her while fondling her large breasts. Her ass was large and muscular, it had clearly been through some physical training prior to this. Her lips, however, were soft and silky smooth. Her touch was gentle but skilled; fast but calm.

The set began to remove their clothes, starting with Ron, his wizarding robes limply fell off and dropped to the floor. Harry’s muggle attire was simple to take off too. Finally, Tonks started to join in. She unzipped her hippocampus leather jacket and dropped it to the floor. Next, she took her top off, it revealed the last layer covering her broad breasts.

Next, she took her thick trousers off until she lay in only her undergarments. Once that came off the boys continued their floundering. Harry grabbed both of Tonks’s legs and lifted her onto Regulus’s double bed.

Hermione locked the door and cast a few silencing charms around the room. She sat in an armchair to watch. Harry bent Tonks over so she was on her knees on all fours. Ron went to the back and placed his penis at her entrance. He aligned himself and pushed. Tonks made a noise of pain and pleasure and bit her lip.

Next, Harry wandered in front and placed his dick at her mouth, Tonks opened her lips and Harry thrust in. Her warm mouth enveloped Harry’s length. Once they felt they were in position, they started to push. Tonks could feel herself being stretched out at her rear end, Ron’s penis was larger than what she had ever previously dealt with apart from Harry.

Harry was certainly a feeling to appreciate as well, his dick filled Tonks’s mouth and she loved the feeling of it pumping and choking her on its thrusts. Harry grabbed the back of Tonk’s deep purple hair and forced her down his length. Just as Tonks couldn’t take it any longer, he pulled out.

Ron’s dick was just as enjoyable, its size and grip on Tonks’s insides caused a sensation of pure bliss on Tonks as she had never received before. If her face wasn’t stuffed with cock then she would’ve been screaming in pleasure.

Harry pulled out again and slapped Tonks across her face, getting a pleased moan from the Auror. She puffed her red cheeks and said.  
“Harder, I know you want to, Harry!”  
Harry placed one hand on her throat and one on the back of her head and force-fed her his dick once more. This time Ron would spank her on every other thrust to keep her on her toes. Eventually, red marks formed around her ass cheeks. 

Harry and Ron lifted her up, this time they dropped Tonks, face-up, lying on Ron with his dick still sheathed in her ass. Harry, however, changed target, he moved round to Tonks moist pussy. Harry aligned himself to enter, but before he could, Hermione crawled onto the bed.

She crawled on top of Tonks, the two were face to face.  
“Want a bit of girl on girl do ya?!”  
Tonks asked, excitedly.  
“You read my mind.”  
Hermione said with a crooked grin. The pair engaged in a passionate kiss and the boys recommenced there fucking.   
“Fuck, you’re good, Hermione!”  
Tonks said in between her endearments.

Hermione moved her hand downwards and started to caress and manipulate Tonks’s breasts. They were larger than that of her own, and so much more fun to play with. She felt their size and firmness. With her other hand, she gently masturbated and fingered herself.

Harry, with one hand, was spanking Tonks and with the other squeezing at Hermione’s smaller but perkier asscheeks. From Ron’s view, however, he had two girls in front of him, making out.

Before he knew it, he could feel himself cumming. He kept his thrusts up and at one final shove, pushed in and squirted his liquids into her. Hermione was getting close too, she kept all her movement going until eventually she came and moaned blissfully. 

Harry and Tonks’s body were in perfect unison and were going in and out of each other smoothly and fluidly. At one final point, they entered each other and Harry came, spurting his fluids into Tonks. The duo let out a synchronised moan and the group separated.

“Fuck me, that was good!”  
Tonks said, slightly out of breath.  
“You’re a good kisser!”  
Hermione stated.  
“Thanks. You boys fuck hard.”  
Tonks replied.  
“Well, we had practice with Luna and Fleur last year, they love that too.”  
Ron replied.


	5. The Train

Harry awoke the next morning with Ron at his side and his scar tingling. The foursome had shared that bed that night and clearly, Hermione and Tonks were already awake. Tonks was downstairs helping Mrs Weasley with breakfast, Hermione was looking in a book about ancient magical laws regarding what might help Harry.

Ron was still fast asleep, snoring away.   
“Morning, Harry.”  
Hermione greeted politely.  
“Morning, what time is it?”  
Harry asked.  
“Ummm, 9:55. Last night was fun.”  
“It sure was, I’m gonna wake up Ron.”  
Harry walked over to Ron and leant over his sleeping form, he reached his arm back and slapped Ron across his bareback and left a red hand-shaped mark stinging in its place.  
“OW!”  
Ron yelled as he woke up suddenly.

“Morning, Ron!”  
Harry said, cheerily.  
“Owww… Morning.”  
Ron uttered. Before the group could speak anymore they heard Mrs Weasley shout from downstairs.  
“Breakfast!”

The group got changed and came downstairs. The trio tripped and tumbled over each other and once they sat down at the table they were happy to share it with a few of the same people that there was yesterday, most of the advance guard was no longer there but a few people stayed. Tonks and Lupin sat at one end of the table engaged in a friendly conversation while Sirius sat opposite Harry and greeted him with a friendly...  
“Morning, Harry.”

Ginny and the twins arrived down shortly after everyone else and sat down too. The food floated onto the table and everyone took some. There was golden coloured scrambled egg and enough crispy bacon to share between the group. The sausages were sizzled to satisfaction and a variation of juices and other drinks decorated the table.

Harry and the groups’ conversations flowed like melted butter, they had so much to catch up on. Tonks and Harry spoke about their time at Hogwarts, unlike Harry, Tonks was a Hufflepuff. They spoke about the difference between the common rooms, the lessons and much more.

But before Harry knew it, the plates were empty and the dishes were washed and he had a hearing to attend to. Him, Arthur and Tonks got ready and left.

They decided to take muggle transportation to get to the ministry, they took the bus on the way to the train station. Unsurprisingly, Arthur was very impressed by the muggle craftsmanship.  
“How can they create a moving vehicle without any animals or magic?! It’s amazing, isn’t it?! You’ve got to give it to them, aye?”  
He said as the bus got started and trundled its way to the train station.

Once they got to the train station Mr Weasley was once again amazed by muggle engineering. As they got on the train Tonks and Harry sat on the back seats while Mr Weasley sat just in front of them. The train was quite empty and rather quiet, the journey was going to last about ten minutes.

After a bit, Harry and Tonks started to get a little bored. Harry gently moved his hand down to Tonks’s legs and started to stroke her crotch.  
“Alright, Harry! You bored?”  
“A Little, yeah.”  
Harry replied. He started to lift his arm up to her breasts and fondle with them. 

Tonks started to move her hand down to Harry’s growing bulge, it grew firm in an instant in her hand and within a few moments, she pulled it out of its constraints. Nobody was near the back of the train so they had a decent amount of privacy.  
“Well, you’ve got me horny now. I’m gonna have to do this.”

She reached down into Harry’s crowded underwear and pulled out his length of highly sufficient proportions. She leant her head down and started to bob her head up and down across his length, Tonks could feel Harry’s penis throb and pulsate in her mouth. Harry grabbed the back of her head and force fucked-her. As she choked and struggled on his size she pressed her hands on Harry’s lap trying to get some air.

Once Harry released his grasp on her she gasped for a few breaths of air only to be compelled back down to Harry’s erect dick again edging for oxygen. She enjoyed the dominance and could feel how much Harry was too. But just as she felt like she was about to pass out she could feel Harry cumming and his seed leaking out of her mouth and onto Harry.

He grabbed Tonks by the back of her violet hair and slapped her across the face.  
“A good bitch swallows it all.”  
Within a moment of that, they smiled at each other and entered a passionate kiss. Tonks got her wand and flicked it causing the stains to disappear.


	6. The Visitor

The three eventually got off the train and started to walk. Harry was not sure where they were going and so just followed. After a few more minutes Mr Weasley arrived at a lonely phone box that read ‘OUT OF ORDER’ on the side on bright yellow tape. The three of them somehow squeezed into the box and Mr Weasley grabbed the phone.

He had a short conversation and within a moment he put the phone down and they zoomed to the ministry building. They walked in and out of corridors through many doors and rooms and once Harry finally got to the hearing room he started to get very nervous. He had only now noticed how glorious the building looked.

There were great statues everywhere and the door to get into the room was huge. Arthur and Tonks had to stay behind, but he was joined by his close friend Albus Dumbledore. Harry entered the room wearily, he sat down in the chair in the centre of the room and the hearing began…

It felt like it lasted for hours; every second dragged by like a minute; every question felt like a paragraph. But after the questions were answered and the minister was finished. The members all had to vote on whether Harry would be expelled.  
The minister started.  
“All those in favour of expulsion?”  
Miss Umbridge, Minister Fudge and a few former death eaters and dark wizards raised their hands.  
“All not in favour of the expulsion of the boy?”  
interrogator Bones and most of the people in the room raised their hands.  
“Well, then it is decided. Harry Potter will be staying at Hogwarts.”  
Fudge said with a heap of disdain in his voice. Even though Tonks and Arther were very happy, the journey home was much less exciting. The train was even quieter and the bus was dead and silent. Harry was excited to get back to Grimmauld place though. Once the trio was outside the building Harry could feel his nerves ebb away and vanish, like when you enter a warm room after being in the cold for a while. 

Once they were inside Hermione sprinted up to him and demanded.  
“Harry, tell me! How did it go? Are you staying in Hogwarts? Did you say the things I recommended? Did you…”  
“Yes, yes. Don’t worry about it. I’m officially staying at Hogwarts.”  
Harry replied with a grin that seemed to form out of thin air.  
“That’s brilliant, Harry.”  
She replied. Ron entered after her.  
“I’m so glad you’re still in school. C’mon, dinners gonna be ready soon and we have a visitor.”

Harry entered the dining room and was met with the sight of a stunning young witch greeting his sights.  
"Salut, ‘Arry.”  
It was the beautiful, Beauxbatons Veela witch herself, Fleur Delacour.  
“Oh, hello. It’s good to see you again.”  
Harry replied with a grin on his face. He had many happy memories of his last year with her during the events of Harry Potter and The Gryffindor Orgy. (My previous story) 

“Alright, all of you lot. Dinner will be ready in twenty minutes then I want to see you down here.”  
Mrs Weasley said to everyone in the room.  
“Okay, mum.”  
Ron replied before jogging upstairs.

Hermione and Ron went into Ginny and Hermione’s room while Ginny and Fleur went into Harry’s room. Tonks couldn’t come because she had to meet up in the ministry with some other Aurors. 

“‘Ello, you must be Ginny? It is nice to see you again. I know you joined the orgy a little late.”  
Fleur asked, kindly.  
“Yeah, if I would have known about it I would have joined much earlier.”  
She replied.  
“I don't blame you, I heard about how you joined, it’s a funny story. I heard about what happened, Harry. I am glad you can stay in Hogwarts. Although if you do ever have to leave, consider going to beauxbatons. There are plenty of Veela who want a taste of you.”  
She said, very seductively. 

“Thanks for the offer, very tempting.”  
Harry said with a chuckle.  
“I will very much consider it.”

“That is good to ‘ear. I want to know more about you, Ginny. What do you like in bed?”  
Asked Fleur, a little bluntly.  
“Most of the time, I like to be on top, I certainly do against someone who needs to be punished. Although I do have exceptions. With some people.”

“Ooooh, show me. I believe I need to be punished.”  
Fleur said, excitedly.  
“Ok, a good bitch knows how to be ordered around. Crawl on the bed for me.”  
Ginny demanded in a fierce tone. Fleur did so and started to make her way on the sheets; all fours and sticking her but out, showing off its volume.

“Good, now strip for me.”  
Ginny said, once again in her demanding tone. Fleur got on her knees and faced the redhead, she slowly took her cardigan off and then her top. Next, she slipped out of her trousers to reveal her sculpted thighs. She unclipped her bra and out came two large, spherical breasts. Finally, she took her underwear off and she was completely naked. 

“Good, what a nice body you have.”  
Ginny said as she crawled onto the bed with the Veela.  
“Such a juicy bottom and amazing tits.”  
Ginny commented as she groped and slapped the Veela on her aforementioned areas.  
“You are a great slave, you know. Really stupid; check, begs for it; check, a whore; check. She has it all, doesn’t she, Harry?”  
Ginny asked, tilting her head toward Harry.  
“She does, but she’s your little cumslut now. Isn’t that right whore?”  
Harry said, grabbing Fleur by the face and slapping her. 

“That is right. Now face me, hoe.”  
Ginny Exclaimed. Fleur sat faced toward the beautiful Weasley and waited to be ordered.  
“What to do? What to do with you…? I know, turn around and show me your ass, and then your wand.”  
Fleur picked up her wand from the floor, gave it to Ginny and turned around. Fleur’s wand was a nine and a half-inch, Veela hair core, rosewood with some flexibility. 

Ginny gently stroked the Veela’s sculpted butt and gave it a firm spank. She got Fleur’s wand out and placed it at the entrance of Fleur’s anus. Ginny got the tip in position and started to push. The wand gently pushed into the resisting orifice but eventually was halfway in. Once it got that far, Ginny left it in and said.  
“Wow, what a slutty witch. Would use anything to pleasure herself, even her own wand.”

Ginny reached into Hermione’s bag, which laid strewn across the floor beside the bed. She reached in and grabbed a magical dildo that could attach itself to anybody wishing to use it. She grasped it in her hand and walked to the front of Fleur. Ginny placed a finger below Fleur’s chin and lifted it up. She lent in for a kiss. Once the pair separated, Ginny moved the dildo to Fleur’s mouth.  
“Let’s see how deep you can take it?”

Ginny said with a grin. The dildo was a nicely sized 17cm long, stiff plastic libido that excited Fleur the sight of it. Ginny placed it at Fleur’s mouth and started to push in and out. Meanwhile, Harry was still on the other side of the bed enjoying the view. Fleur kept her work on the dildo going, still maintaining eye contact with Ginny. After a few more moments of this, she pulled out.  
“Let’s challenge you a bit more.”

Ginny gave her wand a flick and the dildo increased its size. It now extended to an impressive 20cm and its girth was growing too. Ginny placed it at Fleur’s entrance and they went again.  
“This slut has had some practice.”  
Ginny said with a grin. The dick was a slightly tighter fit, but not something that Fleur couldn’t deal with.  
“Let’s make this a little harder for you, shall we?”  
Ginny added. She charmed the dildo while it was still in Fleur’s mouth and witnessed Fleur’s look of anxiety and stress start to form as the dick grew. 

The length was now 25cm and its breadth meant that it stretched out Fleur’s mouth to its limits. The redhead started her pushing again, while Fleur was still trying her best at going along with pleasuring the phallus. She struggled but managed to hold on.  
“What a good slut. Why don’t we test her ass now? What do you think, Harry?”  
Ginny asked as she slipped the dildo out of Fleur’s mouth.  
“Absolutely, we need to make sure she’s not gone soft since she’s been away.”  
Harry replied, cunningly. 

Ginny walked over to the behind of Fleur, using charms to attach the dildo to her crotch. Once she was there, she gently took the wand from Fleur’s ass and placed it on the floor. Ginny got on her knees behind the Veela and placed the dildo at her entrance. She aligned herself. A second later, she pushed. Fleur let out a muffled moan and braced herself onto the bedsheets. She put her head in her arms and bent down. 

Every thrust from Ginny was powerful and created a great surge of friction and pleasure inside Fleur’s body. The libido was connected to Ginny so that it would make her orgasm like she had a real dick. She, starting to feel the energy course through her and started to pump more vigorously and violently, making grunting noises in the process. Fleur kept her symphony of moans and was clearly holding back a great deal to keep herself quiet and make sure not to alert the whole house before dinner. 

The pair kept fucking until they started to feel an orgasm build up. They kept going until a final thrust and they both climaxed and came to a cease. Ginny pulled out and the dildo dropped off her like a rock and shrunk down to a tiny 10cm dick that sat there limply. Fleur got back into her clothes and said.  
“Wow, you are as good as a real cock when you use that.”  
“I know, Hermione has taught me all about how to use it.”  
Ginny replied. The trio got cleaned up and changed and Ginny unlocked the door. 

But before they could talk anymore they heard a voice shout from downstairs.  
“Dinner!!!”


	7. Weasley's Wizard Weases

That night, everyone was in bed, the House of Black was silent and the only noise was the passing by of cars in the street outside. Hermione however, was awake, she rose from her bed and noticed that she struggled to sleep. She wriggled and wormed into different positions, but couldn’t find a spot that suited her. So, she decided to take a break from trying to go to sleep.

She wanted to touch herself but she didn’t want to wake Ginny up so decided to go to the bathroom to do so. She wandered over to the room in her skimpy underwear attire. The door was open and the light was off, so she assumed it was free and entered. But as she entered she was greeted with the sight of the Weasley twins with a box that read ‘Skiving snackboxes’ on the side and she saw them both with nosebleeds while wiping the blood with tissues.

Hermione let out a gasp and before she could exit, the door closed itself behind her and she couldn’t leave before the Weasley’s noticed her.   
“Good evening, Hermione.”  
Fred said at the puzzled Gryffindor.  
“What are you doing here?!”  
Hermione whispered loudly.  
“We're testing our new addition to our skiving snack boxes, we are! As you can see we have ourselves some ‘nosebleed nougats’. The effect has just worn off. What are you doing here, and I like your attire by the way?”  
George replied a little sarcastically.   
“Well, I was… Ummm. It’s not your business.”  
Hermione replied, quickly.   
“You seem a little stressed out there, Hermione.”  
Fred said.  
“Maybe we could help you out...”  
George added.  
“What do you think you’re!… uughh.”  
Hermione said as George started to stroke her breasts and grope her ass.  
“I knew you would enjoy this.”  
Fred finished, engaging in a kiss with Hermione and stroking her crotch.  
“Oh, fuck it.”  
Hermione said, before taking the rest of her remaining clothes off.

The twins locked the door and took their clothes off to reveal two identical 23cm dicks that sprung up from their constraints. Fred went behind Hermione and bent her over while George got in front and placed his dick at Hermione’s mouth. Fred put his cock at her eager vagina’s entrance and pushed.

Just as Fred did so, George entered with his cock in her mouth and the two started to push in and out sending waves of excitement around Hermione’s body. Fred and George both sent silencing charms toward the door and around the room. Hermione let out moans of pleasure as the two boys in perfect synchronization ploughed her to perfection.

Hermione loved the spitroasting she was receiving, both boys were competent and confident in every movement they made. Within a few moments more of the action, Hermione felt herself cum and the boys stopped.

“Oh, could you only last that long?”  
Fred asked, exiting Hermione.  
“When there's two of you it gets hard.”  
Hermione replied.  
“Well that’s not the only thing that’s hard so you should try again.”  
George replied, quickly.  
“Alright then, I’ll jack you two off and see who lasts longer then?”  
Hermione suggested.  
“Sounds good to me.”  
The twins said in perfect unison.

Hermione got on her knees in front of the boys and wrapped a gentle hand around each penis of the twins. She pumped them back and forth, sending waves of pleasure across the bodies’ of Fred and George. However, within a few moments, her pussy became too wet and she needed to be satisfied. She started to slow down forgetting about who would last longer.

She bent over again, Fred went underneath her while George went at her front with his dick at her mouth’s entrance. The pair restarted there barraging at her orifices. In and out they went, faster than previously. They shoved and thrust and the twins started to feel themselves getting close.

“I can feel myself cumming!”  
Fred moaned.   
“Me too!”  
George replied. The pair fucked one more time and both came in perfect unison. Fred filled Hermione’s pussy until cum leaked out of her. George pulled out and ejaculated over the golden girl’s pretty face while her mouth was wide open with her tongue out to catch what she could.  
“Oh, that was amazing.”  
Hermione chuckled with a big smile.  
“Yeah, we should do that more often.”  
George said.  
The group got changed and cleaned up and went off to bed.


	8. The Miserable Elf

Harry had spent a few weeks in Grimmauld place, he far prefered it to the Dursley’s but couldn’t help but notice the less pleasant aspects of living here. Obviously, the place was quite musty and dirty, there was a boggart living in the house that gave Mrs Weasley a hard time until Harry had to help out. There was the fact that the place often was busy and a little crowded, but the worst part of the paradise was the resident house-elf, Kreacher. 

He was a wrinkly, old, hunch-back, lazy, muggle-hating, insulting, degrading and downright awful thing to be around. He wandered the house in search of new ways to annoy the order and kept going on about how disappointed Sirius’s mother would be if she saw how the house was used. He would often call Hermione awful words like mudblood and filth, but she didn’t mind as she thought he wasn’t thinking right.

Whenever nobody was looking he would try and grope the girl and harass her even more. So, Hermione planned out her revenge. One night Hermione got out of bed and wandered to the bathroom where Kreacher was cleaning. She was polite and once again replied with insults and harassment.  
“Oh, Kreacher, I know you’re not okay.”  
Hermione said politely.  
“Kreacher is perfectly fine, it is you who is not okay, filthy mudblood!”  
Kreacher replied, antagonisingly.  
“Well, maybe you’re just frustrated, Kreacher?”  
Hermione said seductively, squeezing her breasts. It was at this moment that Kreacher noticed Hermione’s rather skimpy attire; she was only in her underwear.

Kreacher gave a click of his hands and Hermione’s clothes dropped to the floor and she stood in the bathroom, naked.  
“Is this what you want, muggle whore?”  
Kreacher said.  
“Oh, wow creature. Why don’t you show me what you’re packing?”  
Hermione asked, biting her lip.  
“Of course...”  
Kreature gently reached for his member and got it out. It was old and wrinkly but surprisingly large and was reaching out for the muggle-born and begging for release.

Hermione had her wand tucked in her underwear and now it was on the floor, she reached for it and said.  
“Wow, let’s measure this bad boy.”  
Hermione dragged from base to tip and said.  
“Impressive, 16cm.”  
She reached her wand back again and said.  
“Petrificus totalus!”  
Out of the blue, Kreacher was paralysed and couldn’t move. He was now stuck in a look of shock and in a vulnerable position.

Hermione pointed her wand to Kreacher’s penis and said.  
“Reducio.”  
The member shrunk to a fully erect and pathetic thing the size of her pinky finger that she could barely handle.   
“I’ll be right back for you, don’t worry.”  
Hermione said. The elf stood there paralysed, he could feel the hex wearing off but still couldn’t move. After a moment longer he noticed Hermione walking in with another girl. It was Ginny.  
“Oh wow. Has it been a cold day?”  
She asked sarcastically. The elf struggled again. But before he could free himself he was bound again.

The girls cast a few more charms on him and started to talk.  
“Ooooh, what to do with this hating little elf?”  
Ginny said.  
“Let’s see how long he can last?”  
Hermione suggested.  
“Good idea.”  
Ginny replied. Hermine reached her two fingers around the dick of Kreacher and pushed back and forth quite gently, but within a few moments the elf came and semen leaked onto the floor.   
“Oh wow. That was pathetic, you didn’t last two seconds.”  
Hermione said, chuckling.  
“Would you like to see some real action?”  
Ginny asked. Without a reply, Ginny went to another room and fetched someone.

After a second out came the chosen one, Harry Potter himself.  
“Hello, Kreacher.”  
He said as he entered the room.  
“Let me show you a real man.”  
Ginny said, stroking the bulge in Harry’s underwear. He got undressed and as Ginny backed up into his crotch. Harry placed his cock at her eager entrance. After a moment of alignment, he thrust in. At the approval of Ginny’s moans, he fucked her relentlessly and powerfully and in full view of the paralysed elf.  
“Oh, fuck, harder, c’mon!!!”  
Ginny said at Harry’s power and force.

The pair kept this going for a couple of minutes while Hermione continued to tease the elf.  
“You see? This is what a real man looks like. Making Ginny beg for it.”  
Hermione said at Kreacher. Harry and Ginny went at it a little longer but eventually, they both climaxed and semen went all over Ginny’s back.

The group got dressed and cleaned up and Hermione finished by saying to the elf.  
“If you tell anyone about this, they won’t believe you and I’ll make your life even worse.”


End file.
